Dattebayo
by BelovedShadow
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha meets Naruto Uzumaki on his first day of school, it leads him down a winding road of love, lust, and friendship for the rest of his life. SasuNaru YAOI BoyXBoy sex
1. A New Friend

**Disclaimer: All I own is the two front teeth I got for Christmas this year xD**

**Warning: So this fic is a lil' bit weird. I'm posting it as rated K+ for the first chapter, which can stand alone as a one-shot. However, it will eventually turn into a SasuNaru yaoi. If you don't like yaoi, then stick to the first chapter please, because I don't need pointless flame. **

**A/N: I have already written the next chapters, but I'm not posting them until September, because I want to see how this fic does as a story about friendship first. Thank You.**

**Enjoy!**

"Yes you are, I mean, there's nothing wrong with that or anything, but you are."

"No I'm NOT!" Sasuke screamed.

"Whoa, Whoa... calm down sister."

"Itachi shut up I am not gay!"

"You, Otouto, are the faggiest fag in fag land."

Sasuke frowned and mumbled something about there being no such thing as fag land

"It's okay, Sasuke. People say it's good to be in touch with your feminine side... I think that you need to find your masculine side first, but that's just my personal opin-"

Sasuke punched his brother in the nose. Itachi's nose bled disgustingly, it was definitely broken, but all he did was smirk.

"Really? Really, Sasuke? I'm the ANBU captain. _ANBU._ What on earth did you think that was going to accomplish?"

Itachi simply raised a single green glowing finger to the tip of his nose and it was back to perfect in less than forty five seconds. Sasuke aimed another punch Itachi's direction, but all his brother did was catch Sasuke's wrist so quickly that Sasuke didn't even see his hand coming.

"Enough, or I'll break it." Itachi said with a dead serious tone. Sasuke relaxed his hand and Itachi dropped it.

"Arigato, Aniki."

"Hn. Go to school, you'll be late."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"To where?"

"To out."

"Where's out?"

"On the other side of the front door."

"And after you cross the threshold, then what?"

"Then I'll close the door behind me."

Sasuke sighed and gave up. He knew that Itachi could keep going on with out actually answering his questions for an infinite amount of time. His older brother's mind was too quick for him to keep up with.

"Hn. Fine, I'll go to school then, bye Nii-San!"

Itachi nodded his head and disappeared with a brief cloud of smoke, ANBU style.

Sasuke was walking slowly down the street when he felt something kind of heavy plop on his head. He lifted it off. It was his lunch. He kept on walking, then his hand was pulled to the left and dropped. He looked at it. It had _'You're walking too slow'_ written on it in Itachi's handwriting. The boy frowned. Speed like that shouldn't be legal.

_'That's okay though.'_ He thought.

_'Because someday soon, I'll have my sharingan, and I'll train with Tou-San and I'll be fast like Aniki, so Kaa-San won't have to take pity on me anymore. I'll be the greatest Uchiha there ever was!'_

"Believe it!"

Sasuke flinched, what on earth was that ridiculous sound?

"And then I'll be Hokage! Believe it!"

The Raven wrinkled his nose at the intrusive noise. Who really talks with that much enthusiasm anymore? Well, obviously this kid...

The mysterious blond walked up to Sasuke boldly.

"Hey you!"

Sasuke looked behind his back; sure that no one would address him in such a way.

"YOU!"

"Me?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. He was actually really interested in what this kid had to say, but he was too much of an Uchiha to show emotion to strangers... or acquaintances... or friends...

"Yes YOU! The Teme with the attitude!"

Sasuke was holding in a smirk, but kept his face impassive.

"Yes?" He asked making sure to add enough of a sarcastic tone so that the kid new that as far as Sasuke was concerned he was a complete waste of space.

"I want to make one thing very clear to you right now! Sakura is all MINE believe it!"

Sasuke raised his right eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that! You know what I'm talking about! Sakura and all those other girls are all chatty chatting about the Uchiha this and the Uchiha that, you can have any one that you like, except Sakura, cus she's MINE, get it?"

Sakura appeared out of thin air and whacked Naruto on the head repeatedly.

"Heyy!" She said to Sasuke sweetly, as if she hadn't just beaten the daylight out of her other classmate.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, but you can call me anything you want..."

Sasuke glanced at her briefly then looked over at Naruto. Two girls he didn't know were holding him up against the wall while Ino punched him in the gut, over and over again.

"Stop." He said. He still sounded bored and unconcerned, but on the inside, he really didn't think the boy deserved to be treated that way. He actually respected that Naruto was bold enough to walk up to him.

Everyone froze and looked over at the raven questioningly.

"W-What?" Ino asked.

"Let go of him." Sasuke sounded very commanding even though he was only going on nine years old at the time. The girls let Naruto drop to the ground limply and Sasuke helped him up then turned and exited the classroom. He needed a drink, these people were crazy.

Naruto just stood there in shock. His first feeling was anger. He didn't need the Uchiha brat to save him from a bunch of girls. But he was also grateful because he felt bad for the way he had treated Sasuke earlier, and he thought it was very kind of the boy to help him out even though he had been a jerk. So he followed Sasuke.

"Gomen."

Sasuke just looked up from the water fountain and nodded his head, then went back to drinking his water.

"I guess you're not such a Teme after all, ne?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking back to the classroom.

"Tch...Dobe." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, even though he knew the blond could hear him.

Naruto was upset at first, but he shook it off and returned to class. Little did he know, he had just met his best friend.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Shall I go on with my plan to turn this into a yaoi or just let it sit where it is? Please let me know with a review.**

**I love all my readers!**

**-Beloved**


	2. Sasuke's Secret

**Disclaimer: Meh still don't own tha kishi stuffs xD**

**Warning: Still K+ for now, but let's keep in mind that when i switch the rating to M for this, there will be good reasoning behind it ^_^**

**A/N: Okey Dokey, here goes another chappie, i have decided that it's a definite yes for the yaoi, but it will still take some time. For my regular readers- when this becomes yaoi it will be SasuNaru not ItaSasu, so if ur here for the 'cest you may leave now and take a look at Lace && Leather instead. Or playing with fire... or pleasure is sin... or wild muskrat luvin'... I write a lot of the 'cest, but THIS IS NOT THE CEST! okay... i think i made that purty clear xD... sooooo go on and read this chapter! I tried to make it a tiny bit longer for ya.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up too early and wiped his eyes grogily. He looked over at the clock on his bed-side table. It said 4:30. He frowned. He could remember that he'd had a nightmare, but had no memory of what it was about, he didn't want to go back to sleep so he sat up and let his eyes wonder around his room aimlessly. Then Itachi burst in.

"You okay? Why are you up? What's wrong?"

Sasuke simply nodded his head and blinked his eyes slowly, as if that would make him more awake.

"Well what happened?"

"What you talkin bout Tachi?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"I'm talking about you just screaming, that's what I'm talking about."

"I screamed?"

"Yes, stupid. Can't you hear?"

Sasuke was still too exhausted to even register that he had just been insulted.

"Just a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?" Itachi's voice suddenly showed concern. If his brother was being attacked, that would have been easy to deal with, but this whole nightmare business was something else entirely.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Otouto, if you don't talk about it, you know what has to happen don't you?"

Sasuke didn't know. He hardly knew his own name. All he knew was that it was only four thirty in the morning and he was awake. Itachi just got up and walked quietly out of the room. But a few minutes later he returned with a very worried looking Mikoto. She saw the terrified, exhausted look on her younger son's face and frowned. He needed his mommy.

"Itachi I can handle this one, go back to bed."

"Hai." Itachi walked out of the room. Sasuke was finally starting to wake up and he was suddenly very aware of the fact that Itachi would probably be back later just to double check and see if everything was okay. The sharingon master didn't openly show it, but if you knew him well enough, you could see that he was actually a very family-oriented individual, especially when it came to Sasuke.

"Okay, darling. Tell me what's going on. Trouble at school? Itachi bothering you? Your father working you too hard?"

Sasuke had to think long and hard about what might be giving him nightmares, he remembered faces, so many disapproving faces. Then it hit him, he realized what was really happening. His eyes widened and tears started to spill as the dream slowly but surely came back to him.

"Mommy!" He wailed and hugged his mother tightly. He was clearly very upset, to have addressed his mother as mommy in lue of the more traditional kaa-san. She held him and rocked him until he stopped shaking and relaxed. Mikoto was the only person who seemed to always remember that no matter how mature her sons acted, they were still only eight and thirteen. They were only babies, and they were already facing the world. She tried hard not to cry herself. Or think about how much easier their lives would have been if she had married into a family with less expectations. But all that had to wait, because Sasuke looked like he was about to say something.

"Mommy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Will you love me no matter what?"

"Of course."

"Mum... I... I..."

He started crying again, but managed to spit out what he was trying to say.

"I think I'm gay..."

Mikoto didn't say anything. Of course Sasuke was gay. It had been obvious from the time he could think for himself. He was always organized and poised, not to mention that he played in Mikoto's clothes whenever there wasn't anyone home and thought she didn't know. But it must be hard for him to accept such a thing about himself at only eight years old.

"Sasuke."

He looked up at her with fear filled eyes.

"We all knew that already, and we all love you no matter what. I wouldn't care if you were a baboon!"

Sasuke let out a forced laugh at his mother's little joke.

"Kaa-San?" He said, finally getting control over himself now that the worst was over.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Tou-San and Nii-San, please?"

"I won't tell your father, if that's the way you want it. It's your secret to keep, not mine. But hiding who you really are can only end in tears."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"What about Nii-San? You won't tell him either?"

"You know Itachi, I'm sure he's already listening at the door."

Itachi winced from outside of his brother's room. It seemed like mother's intuition tops ANBU silence. She was singing to Sasuke now and he liked listening to the up and down movements of her voice. He thought himself too old to request it, but in truth he still missed being sung to by his mother. Itachi was still standing there pondering an hour later when his mother came out into the hallway. He looked at her. Trying to act like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"Don't bother him, he's sleeping. I suggest you do the same, it's six o'clock, you only have an hour left."

Itachi nodded his head and waited for his mother to retreat back into her own room before tip-toeing into his brother's room. He smiled to himself when he saw Sasuke snuggled comfortably in the sheets. He leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Sasu-Kun." He said before exiting to his own bed chambers to get that hour of sleep.

The next day Sasuke woke up at seven sharp to the smell of bacon cooking. He stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, ignoring Itachi's amused glance and his mother's all too knowing grin.

"Good morning, darling!" She said brightly. He hn'd her and sat down at his place at the table and started nibbling at his bacon.

"Nice PJ's" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke looked down. He was wearing a top and bottom Charlie brown pajama set. But he was really not interested in entertaining Itachi's sadistic side at the moment so he went on eating his bacon in silence, only speaking to mumble out a brief thank you when his mother put a piece of freshly buttered toast on his plate.

He finished breakfast quickly and got bathed and dressed. He was re-organizing his new school supplies when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" He yelled, why not? He was already in the living room.

Sasuke slid the door open, revealing that blond dobe from yesterday.

"Hey Teme!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion, the kid was saying teme like it was a good thing, weird. But Sasuke didn't care, he decided right then that he like that he knew a weird kid. His mother said that in order to maintain an appropriate level of sanity, you have to know someone completely out of it.

"I'm here to walk you to school! I noticed we live kind of close, so I figured why not? So, uh, are you okay with that, cus I am, believe it!"

Sasuke didn't answer Naruto directly, but he turned back towards the house and waved his hand inviting the fox inside. Naruto plopped himself rudely on the couch without being asked to sit, but Sasuke decided he also liked that Naruto was rude.

"Kaa-San, come here!"

Instead, Itachi showed up directly in front of his brother, in less than a millisecond.

"Oh shit! Sasuke, you may not have noticed yet, but there's a scary looking kid like, right in front of your face! And he's really fast!"

Sasuke had to hold back a laugh.

"I know, Naruto. This is my Nii-San. Itachi, this is Naruto."

Itachi looked the tan boy up and down slowly. He didn't say anything, and finally Mikoto walked into the room.

"Oh Sasuke! This is a very goog looking young man!"

Itachi made a face that looked like he might just burst into hysterical laughter any moment. Sasuke turned away from everyone so that Naruto wouldn't notice the huge blush that appeared on his cheeks. Clearly his mother thought that Naruto was his boyfriend.

"Kaa-San, this is Naruto, he's here to walk me to school. Can I go with him?"

"Hi, Naruto! It's so great to meet you, I know you must get this a lot, but you look JUST like your father. It must be such an honor...oh right, Sasuke. Yes, be home by five, or I'll send your brother looking for you."

Sasuke nodded his head and walked out of the door. Naruto followed him.

"You're family seems cool."

Sasuke nodded.

"Who's your father?" Sasuke asked coolly, he didn't really know anything at all about Naruto.

"Ever heard of a man by the name of Minato Namikaze?"

"Of course I have."

"That's my old man."

Sasuke froze. He was walking to school with the son of the fourth Hokage. He was walking to school with a jinchuriki. He was a few minor seals away from walking to school with the _Kyuubi_. Of course he knew who Minato Namikaze was. He was the man who defeated the Kyuubi sealing it inside of his only son, then retired. He was the only person to give up the position of Kage just for his family. He was probably the most respected man in the village, how on earth had he produced _Naruto_?

"Wow." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, don't tell the other kids though, it's kind of supposed to be a secret."

"Why did you tell me then?"

"Well, I guess I figured your mom would tell you anyway, and also... well... I was kind of hoping we could, you know... Be ...friends."

Naruto smiled shyly at Sasuke, and for the first time ever (unless he was in the safety of his own house), Sasuke smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, so wattdidyathink? review or PM me 2 let me no, cus although I pretty much write what I want to read, I do value the opinions of my readers, plus you guys' ideas make for such great inspriation! **

**I love all of you more than Naruto loves Ramen,**

**-Beloved**


	3. Naruto's House

**Disclaimer: Not thee kishi**

**Warning: Lime In this chappie. So I'm changing it to M**

**A/N: Okay, so no lemon yet, but there's sum lime up in hea.. so just deal. Hehe… if you have read this far, it means you're ready for yaoi. If you just want this to be about friendship, stick to the previous chapters. DO NOT READ THIS ONE. **

**

* * *

**

Class was boring as usual. No one was saying or doing anything of interest, not even the teacher who was simply sitting at his desk reading a book. Sasuke looked to his left. Naruto was doodling idly on his homework from another class. The raven sighed and leaned back against the desk behind him, putting his feet up on his own desk. He closed his eyes, but the peace was quickly disturbed.

"Psst!"

Sasuke tried to ignore the intrusion.

"Psst! Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked lazily at the blond boy who was clearly attempting to get his attention.

"What?" He hissed.

"Class is about to be over… do you want to… like..."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah!"

Sasuke thought about that for a while. School got out at three and he had to be home at five. He lived about six minutes away from Naruto, and Naruto lived twenty minutes away from the school. Sasuke's house was out of the question, because Itachi could be at home, and that would not be fun. Therefore, if they went to Naruto's they would have a good hour and a half to busy themselves. Not too long, not too short. That would work out just fine.

"Okay, let's go to your place."

"Great! Believe it!"

"Uzumaki! Quiet!"

Naruto blushed.

"Y-yes Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. They suffered through the last few minutes of class and jumped up when the bell rang. They grabbed their backpacks and were on the way to the street that led in the direction of their houses when Naruto stopped abruptly.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"I just thought I should warn you now that my dad's not home. So if you only want to hang out at my house because you know who my father is, you might as well turn back now."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in confusion. He hadn't even thought about meeting Naruto's father, he just didn't really care that much, the way he had been raised, if you were anything less than an Uchiha you were worthless.

"Stop being such a loser, dobe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you treat everyone like they're using you, that's exactly what they're going to do. If you want respect, you need to expect it. _Demand_ it. That's when you'll get it."

"Hm… I never really thought of it like that… Thanks Sasuke!"

Sasuke shrugged. It's hard to fine one-self insightful when you live under the same roof as Itachi Uchiha, compared to him, everyone was stupid. They continued on walking.

"So what do you want to do when we get there?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"C'mon! You're the guest. Pick something; we can play video games if you want. I have a PS3."

"Sure. Video games will be fine."

"Or we could watch a movie." Naruto suggested.

"A movie would be fine too."

"Great! Well, let's watch a movie, because honestly, I don't know the parental code to the PS3 so we wouldn't be able to play any decent games anyway."

"Cool."

"That's it right on that corner, see?"

Sasuke looked. They were approaching a modest sized western-style home with a happy looking front-yard, complete with a smiling garden gnome. They walked up to the porch and Naruto opened the door. No one locked their doors in Konoha these days; there wasn't any crime within the village.

Sasuke looked around the foyer. He could see steps in front of him to his left was a quaint dining room and behind it he could see the beginning of a kitchen. To his right was a bleach white living room. The carpet was white, the coffee table was white marble and the television was such a light shade of silver that it fit in perfectly even though it wasn't white. The only thing off was the deep navy blue couch. Looking around though, Sasuke saw that there were curtains matching the couch, which gave the room an odd heavenly look.

"We'll be using the TV in my room if you don't mind…" Naruto said. "My dad will freak out if we dirty up his white carpet."

Sasuke just nodded his head and allowed Naruto to lead him up the steps and down a hallway. They then entered an orange room. Orange walls, orange bed, orange dresser, orange desk, and a white Mac computer that had been covered in orange ribbon. There was even an orange TV on an orange TV stand. The PS3 on top of it had orange stickers all over it. The only thing not orange was the pale wood floor. There was no carpet in this room.

"So… er, you can just go on and take a seat on the bed… what movie do you want to watch? We could watch a normal movie…or..." Naruto got a mischievous smirk but then shook away what ever his evil thought was.

"What? Or what?"

"Nah, it's a bad idea." Sasuke could tell by Naruto's expression that whatever mystery idea it was, Naruto actually wanted to do it.

"No, tell me."

"Fine.. Well… do you know what pornography is?"

Sasuke wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Pornography?"

"Yeah."

"No.. What's that?"

"C'mon, what are you, eight years old?"

"Yeah.."

"And you haven't caught your parents watching porn?"

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto got an evil look.

"I guess I'll just have to show you."

Naruto disappeared to what Sasuke assumed was his father's room and returned with a DVD entitled 'Cock-a-doodle-you'

"All I could find was gay stuff, hope you don't mind."

"Dobe, what the hell are you talk-"

The DVD started playing, effectively silencing Sasuke. He watched carefully at the two men on the screen, studying every motion precisely. He had seen his parents doing something like that once… but his mother was a woman, so it wasn't exactly the same. He liked this better. Then something strange happened, Sasuke's eyes widened in horror.

"What's wrong with his wiener!"

"He's cumming."

"Coming here?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No Teme, gosh! I thought I was the dumb one… it means he's having an orgasm."

"Oh… what's that?"

"Uhhh…. I'll just let you figure that one out on your own."

Sasuke nodded, he was going to ask why, but he didn't like feeling stupid.

Naruto went back to watching the porn, and was really getting into it, when he heard Sasuke screaming.

"What? What's wrong Sasuke?"

"What the fuck is happening to you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was confused, but then he saw that Sasuke's eyes were focused on his groin. He laughed.

"It's an erection Sasuke. You've probably got one to, you just can't tell cus your stupid skinny jeans are so tight. Unzip your pants."

Sasuke frowned and turned away from Naruto to unzip his pants, he briefly noted that the clock said five forty-five but that didn't really register. He unzipped his pants and his cock shot out, it was standing up just like Naruto's, except his was a little bigger. Not much though, he was only eight. He reached to put it back, but when he touched it, he couldn't stop. It felt good to grip it. He looked back over at Naruto.

The blond wasn't paying Sasuke any attention. He had his own cock in his hands and was pumping furiously at it, with his eyes locked to the movie. Sasuke wondered if there were any more movies like that in the house. His eyes drifted past Itachi over to the doorway… wait… past… ITACHI?

Sasuke shoved his dick back into his pants and kicked Naruto. The tan boy jumped up and also realized that Itachi was in the room with them. He also shoved his cock back, but it was no use. It was tenting his sweat pants.

"Don't let me stop you." Itachi said with an amused tone. Sasuke looked down shamefully. He didn't know yet exactly what he and Naruto had been doing just now, but for some reason, it felt wrong.

"It's time to go home, Otouto."

Sasuke blushed a furious red and nodded his head. Then he got up with his eyes still on the floor and followed Itachi silently out of Naruto's house. Itachi didn't say anything all the way home. When they got through the door to the Uchiha residence. Itachi called their mother to the living room.

"Oh! Sasuke, you're okay! I was so worried about you! Thank you Itachi!" She said frantically.

"Hn." Was Itachi's only reply, the older boy started walking towards his room.

"Oh, and Kaa-san."

Their mother looked up. It was rare for Itachi to initiate conversation so she knew it was important enough for her to stop cooing Sasuke for a second.

"Yes?"

"I would suggest you give Sasuke 'the talk'. As soon as possible."

Then he walked back into his room, with a smirk planted firmly on his face.

* * *

**Read this Authors Note It's actually important!:**

_Hello, Friends. I am having very mixed feelings about the Uchiha Massacre and I need your help. I think that on one hand, Having Itachi murder off his whole clan would bring Sasuke closer to Naruto. But on the other hand, I really like writing about Sasuke's relationship with his family. Please review or PM me to let me know your views on the situation, because honestly at this point, what happens in the next chapter is completely up to you. And if I don't get enough feed back to make the decision, there will not be a next chapter at all. So please, if not for me, then for you, review._**  
**

**I love the readers**

**-Beloved**


	4. Me?

_**Disclaimer: Me eeeess STILL nawt thee Kishi**_

**__****Warnings: actually, this one has less lime than the last one.. I'm actually kind of into thie whole plot thing right now lol**

**__****Enjoy!**

* * *

"First day of Senior Year, eh?"

"Hn."

"Naruto still gonna come pick you up and walk with you?"

"Probably."

"You guys gonna jerk each other off after school?"

"_One_ fucking time! And we weren't even touching eachother!"

"Hey, don't get your panties in a bunch." Itachi laughed.

"Are you done tormenting me now? Because I'd like to finish my breakfast in peace."

"Stop changing the subject Sasuke. I'm being serious, if you're really gay, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"If you're really straight why don't you have a girlfriend?" Sasuke quickly countered.

Itachi's mouth formed an amused smirk.

"Touche." He said. "But still, why haven't you and the Uzumaki kid made it official, I mean you're always together, so why not be _together_?"

"Just because we're best friends and we're both gay-"

"And you took each other's first kiss, and you masturbate together-"

"Dammit Itachi, ONE TIME! And we were eight years old, we didn't know what we were doing!"

"I mean, if you're not going to claim him as yours, at least move on, cus _he's_ getting around."

"Please dont give me the 'Naruto's a Whore' speech, cus I am soooo not in the fucking mood."

"You named the speech? Hm... must not just be me who thinks he's a whore then, ne?"

"Shut. Up."

"For real, he's been with virtualy everyone except you."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is."

"Itachi just get the fuck out! Now! You have shit to do anyway!"

"Okay, Okay, guess I hit a soft spot, I'll stop talking about your little cwush I pwahmiss"

Sasuke threw his bowl angrilly at Itachi, suceeding in spilling tomato soup all over the kitchen floor, but failing miserably at hitting his actual target. At least Itachi left the kitchen though, even if he had completely dodged the soup bowl.

Itachi was such a pain. Sasuke was sick of being asked the same qestions all the time, especially because he had no answer, well, that wasn't entirely true. He had all the answers, he just wasn't going to let anyone into his head. ESPECIALLY not Itachi.

The truth was simple, he and Naruto loved each other, they just weren't bold enough to say it, which Sasuke dealt with through abstinance in hope that Naruto would realize that there was no one else worth Sasuke's time. Naruto, on the other hand dealt with his feelings by hiding behind other people. _Literaly_. He had been inside practially every ass in Konoha. He thought that what he felt for his obsedian-eyed best friend was lust, not love. So he coped with it by fucking the shit ot of... well.. everyone.

Sasuke's thoughts were interupted by the previously mentioned blonde bursting into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sasu-Teme!"

"Hey," Sasuke said with a depressed tone.

Naruto leaned in close to his friend and placed his finger on the underside of Sasuke's chin, directing the raven-haired boy's face upwards towards his. Their lips were only a couple of inches apart, however this was actally completely normal for them. They regularly showed border-line sexual affection to each other.

"What's wrong, Koibito?" Naruto breathed sexily.

Sasuke felt a masochistic thrill from being this close to Naruto and not acting on it.

"S'nothin Naru." The pale boy tried to give an encouraging smile, but he got distracted by Naruto pulling their faces closer to one another. Their cheeks brushed together as Naruto brought his lips seductively to Sasuke's ear.

"Tell me." He said in a low husky voice.

"OH! Am I interupting something?" Mikoto asked having just popped into the kitchen.

Naruto backed away from Sasuke and turned to give Mikoto his signature grin-thumbs up combination. Sasuke sighed. He had been stupid enough to think that naruto was actually about to let his walls down and kiss him.

"Oh, It's just naruto Silly me, I thought Sasuke actually had a special friend over!"

Sasuke scowled at his mother. She knew damn well how he felt about Naruto. He told her everything. Meanwhile, Naruto was still grinning stupidly at Mikoto.

"Oh, no, Mikoto-San. This morning Sasuke and I are still just friends."

Sasuke shook his head. it was always like that. Naruto would state that at theat very second, they were still only friends. Whenever he assured someone that they weren't in a relationship, he would do it in a way that made it seem like they _would_ be soon.

"Of course. Have you eaten yet, Naruto-kun? You boys should still have time to let me fix you something before you go."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but Sasuke cut him off.

"No thank you kaa-San. What fun is senior year if you don't go out for early lunch? We wouldn't want to be too full, I was planning to take Naru out for Ramen."

Sasuke wasn't really planning anything of the sort. He just added the last part so that Naruto (Who adored Mikoto's cooking) wouldn't protest to the idea of leaving now. Then Sasuke got up and walked grumpily to the living room and onward out of the front door. Naruto followed quickly behind him.

The boys made it about three blocks away from Sasuke's house, but when they turned the corner Naruto pushed Sasuke into a nearby wall. He had his arms pressed against the wall on either side of his raven-haired best friend he had him completely cornered.

"What the fuck, Naruto!"

"Don't what the fuck me, what the fuck just happened back there?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Get off!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I'm talking about you getting all depressed then rushing me away from your mother... do...do you like... not like me anymore?" Naruto said the last part very quietly. He had been angry at first, but as his head started putting some pieces together, he had joined Sasuke's depression.

"What? Of course I still like you!"

"Then how come you got depressed when I walked into the room! And how come you're suddenly ashamed to have me around your mother?" Naruto was starting to get angry and Sasuke knew that it was now or never to tell the boy how he really felt or else a certain someone by the name of Kyuubi might show his face and that would NOT be pretty.

Sasuke got quiet and took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he knew he was about to say.

"Naruto, it's not that I don't like you... I just..."

"What?"

"I like you a lot more than I had originally intended."

"So what?"

"I also like you... in a different way than I originally intended."

"I don't get it... Wait... do you mean that-"

But Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips on his. It was a chaste kiss, not meant to be romantic, just clarifying.

"You... Just... Kissed... Me?" Naruto asked. But his question wasn't answered, Sasuke was already kisssing him again.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I ttly hav thee next chappie allll planned out, but I'm ending this one here... sawwy! xD**_

**_Okay i just edited and reposted this cus it was disgustingly typed, lots of mistakes... my bad. If you read the original version please forgive my 2am writing style xD_**

**_Plz review meh_**

**_Luvs thee readerzz_**

**_-Beloved_**


	5. Happy Day

**Disclaimer: I think you get it by now.**

**Warnings: Yaoi at last!**

**A/N: Hey there! This is not the last chappie so don't go anywhere lol.. err it is REALLY long though.. idk why, it's kind of just cus as I was writing it this little voice in my head told me to just keep on going instead of stopping at the convenient places. I mean like for real, it's over 3,000 words. There is finally some yaoi! Yaaaayyyyyyy! Sawwy guys, I'ma yaoi girl 2 thee fullest so don't like, don't read.**

**Okay, then.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping in class. He was tired. His schedule had gone as follows:

**Before school**- sneak over to Naruto's house and make out in the back yard.

**At school**- Make out on a stray desk in the janitor closet before first period.

**First period**- Play footsie under the table with Naruto, because they had tried making out in the back of the class but the teacher noticed.

**After first period**- Make out with Naruto openly in the hallway.

**Second period**- Save Naruto from crazy fan girls trying to kill him because he now had taken Sasuke's first kiss _and_ Sasuke's first make out session.

**Lunch**- Make out with Naruto on Iruka's desk.

**Third Period**- Detention with Iruka for getting caught making out with Naruto on his desk.

**After Third Period- **Convince Naruto that he didn't want their first time to be on Iruka's desk.

**Before Fourth Period- **Convince Naruto that he didn't want their first time to be on Asuma's Desk.

**Still between Third and Fourth-** Convince Naruto that he didn't want their first time to be on Kakashi's desk.

**RIGHT Before Fourth Period- **Convince Naruto that he didn't want their first time to be on Guy's desk, or any other place in the dirty old school building.

And now was forth period. His last class of the day. The other one he had with Naruto. They were tuning the teacher out, staring at each other openly. Sasuke knew that Naruto had a huge hard-on. He had been sporting it proudly all day, and had tried to get into a certain Uchiha's ass four times already. However, not only did Sasuke not like the idea of losing his virginity at school, he was determined to top Naruto. Why? Simple, no one else had ever done it, and he felt like he had a right to seeing as he technically was Naruto's first real boyfriend. And since he knew that whether Naruto would admit it or not, he was the only person the blond had ever loved. Those are good reasons to want to do someone in the ass right?

Sasuke didn't know much about sex, but he did know that he was an Uchiha, and he wasn't going to be anyone's bitch, even Naruto's. He had let Naruto be dominant today during all their little hook-ups, but he knew that his parents weren't going to be home tonight, and that would be a fun situation to show the Jinchuriki what dominance _really_ is.

"Psst"

Sasuke broke eye contact with his boyfriend to look over at the kid who was psst-ing him.

"What?" He said quietly to a boy he had come to know as Shikamaru Nara.

"You're phone keeps going off in your bag and it's sending vibrations through my chair, could you either get it or move the bag please, cus it keeps waking me up and it's a total drag."

"Sure." Sasuke said absentmindedly. He reached to take the phone out of his bag then held his breath when he saw that he had 100 new text messages, all from Itachi. He got to work on reading all of them, but every single one said the same thing:

_**Otouto's Got a Boyfriend!**_

Sasuke frowned, and replied.

_**Y r u filling my inbox w/ that shit.**_

His phone instantly vibrated. Itachi could even _text_ at an unnatural speed…

_**I'm just proud that the world's two biggest faggots are finally committing to a life of fag-hood together, that's all.**_

It bothered Sasuke that Itachi's texts were always typed at the speed of light and grammatically correct, but it bothered him even more that his brother, as usual, knew all about his personal life. He replied anyway though.

_**R Kaa-san and Tou-san gonna b home 2nite?**_

Sasuke had hardly blinked when the next text came in.

_**No. Do I need to stop by a food shop? Because we don't have any ramen flavoured whipped cream right now…**_

The young Uchiha turned a violent red and glared at the message as if Itachi would be able to feel his hateful energy all the way from the school.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped when he realized that everyone was leaving the classroom. Naruto was looking at him funny.

"Hum? What?"

"You've been staring at your phone for the past eight minutes, are you okay?"

Sasuke just looked back down at his phone. That dammed text was still there, he glared at it again. He did notice this time when Naruto came up to read over his shoulder, but he didn't make any move to stop him. He hardly even reacted until he heard his dobe wailing with laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"That text!" Naruto exclaimed happily, apparently he wasn't offended at all.

"You think that Itachi's…. Itachi-ness…. Is… funny?"

"Hell yeah! Don't you?"

Sasuke thought that over.

"No. Not at all."

But his ADD boyfriend was already focused on some strange thought. Sasuke loved that adorable little face Naruto got when he was thinking. He came up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist tenderly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"How to make ramen-flavoured whipped cream…" Naruto said keeping a completely straight face. Now _that_ was funny. This time it was Sasuke's turn to howl and Naruto's turn to look like the sane one.

"If it's ramen flavoured whipped cream you want, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it for you." Sasuke said, earning himself a blush from the tan boy.

"Don't you have any other aspirations? There's gotta be something out there more interesting than that!"

"Like what, being Hokage?"

"Yeah! Believe it!." Naruto said with a wink, detaching himself from Sasuke's loving arms so that he could pick up his bag.

They walked silently out of the school building holding hands, just enjoying each other's company. Neither made a sound until they reached the corner where you had to turn right towards Naruto's or left towards Sasuke's.

"Ne, Sasu-chan."

"Hum?"

"Where are we going?"

"Your place first so you can leave a note and pick up some clean-"

"I'M SPENDING THE NIGHT?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"That was my plan…"

"YES!" Sasuke couldn't help but smile at how excited Naruto was. He loved seeing the dobe happy. Naruto sprinted towards his house and Sasuke waited patiently. It didn't take Naruto long, they _were_ ninja after all.

When Naruto re-appeared he jumped onto Sasuke's back. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Need a lift, huh?"

Naruto smirked. Sasuke couldn't see it, he just knew.

"Maybe I need a lift… or maybe I just like being behind you like this." Naruto said, pushing his pelvis slightly forward, allowing Sasuke to feel that there was a hard cock pretty much right at the top of his ass.

Sasuke smirked in return.

"Is that so? Hn. Well, if you think you're getting in some early practice, you should down here with _me_ on _your_ back."

Sasuke knew that Naruto's eyes widened in shock, so just for the hell of it, he continued.

"Unless, of course, you're just practicing riding in general. But I think I should point out to you, that riding my _back_ is not going to prepare you at all."

Sasuke felt Naruto's dick twitch a little against his back, but other than that, the boy had no objection.

"No comment? Good. Just shut up and let me talk like the good little Uke we all know you are."

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders and pushed his hardened cock a little more into Sasuke's back. He was clearly quite hot and bothered, and apparently seeing the dominant side of Sasuke was a turn on for him. Sasuke started walking. Every now and then he would lift Naruto up a little higher when he could feel those tan thighs sliding down. This, of course, caused Naruto's bulge to rub up against Sasuke's toned back and earned a hiss from the blond every single time. The last one was especially audible.

"You're going to have to learn how to control this little hissing problem of yours."

Naruto leaned into Sasuke and whimpered.

"I'm serious, get a hold of it, or I just might have to tame you."

Naruto's breath caught and he bit down on his lip very hard. Sasuke couldn't see this, but he smelled the blood and figured that's probably what happened.

"Teme, go faster." Naruto whimpered out.

"It's not time for you to tell me that yet." Sasuke replied with a smirk. He knew that Naruto was just asking him to get to the house faster, but he was still enjoying this new perverted side that he hadn't even known he possessed.

"Sasuke, _please_." Naruto was begging. Sasuke could hear the tears in his voice and feel that cock throbbing rapidly against his spinal cord, it must have been painfully hard.

"We're almost there, besides, what's the rush?"

"Sasuke, between all your little dirty talk and your hips moving the way they are, if we don't get there within the next minute I am going to cum all over your back."

Sasuke halted to scoot Naruto up, earning himself an extremely wanton groan. He knew then that what Naruto had just said might damn well be the truth, so he flipped the boy around and carried him bridal style so that he could run.

Within thirty seconds they were there. Within one minute they were in Sasuke's room. Within two minutes clothes were being taken off. Slowly.

Sasuke was taking his sweet ass time. He had seen Naruto's cock numerous times before (he had lied to Itachi when he said the masturbating together thing had only occurred once) But that tan muscle had never looked so beautiful as it did right now. Standing proudly at considerable length and girth. It was gorgeous.

"Why are you staring at my cock?" Naruto asked. He was laying on his back on the bed completely naked, breathing rapidly, but waiting patiently, because he knew the Uchiha was a virgin and he didn't want to seem like a jerk for rushing Sasuke's first time.

"Cus it's beautiful." Sasuke replied. He wasn't in the mood to hide his real feelings and emotions right now, no matter how mushy they might sound.

"Well I'm sure yours is too, and I think I deserve to know since I still haven't been deemed worthy enough to take a peek."

During their porno sessions Sasuke always found some way to cover up his cock, sometimes it meant getting under the sheets, sometimes it meant rubbing himself through his jeans. He was significantly bigger than the blonde, and didn't want to come off as intimidating. Alas though, Sasuke disrobed himself completely, allowing his member to be completely visible to Naruto.

Naruto's mouth hung open. He stared at it in awe, continuously licking his lips. Honestly, he looked like he had just reached a new level of spiritual enlightenment. And maybe he had, because his first response was to start confessing things randomly.

"It was all for you." He said in a dazed voice. "All I ever wanted was this, all I wanted was you and me to do what we're doing. I love you so much." Naruto gasped when he heard what just came out of his mouth, but he continued. "I-I didn't know… I didn't know I loved you until just now."

Sasuke started laughing. "You love me after seeing my cock?"

Naruto shook his head. "I think the irony just hit me, that's all. I mean, all this time trying to satisfy my need for you and low and behold not only are you perfect, but you also have the biggest fucking package in Konoha, and trust me I've seen most of them, so I know."

Naruto's eyes were still open wide, but he detached his dazed look from Sasuke's phallus and moved it up to those obsidian orbs.

"I love you." He said. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone… until this moment, I don't think I even knew what love was… Oh my Kami! Sasuke! Sasuke, I _love_ you! When the hell did that happen? How long have I loved you? Did you know about this?"

Sasuke chuckled and nodded his head yes. Then leaned in to kiss the blond softly on the lips.

"It's okay, Naru-chan. I love you too."

Naruto smiled.

"Great! So we love each other… wow… well let's make some hot sexy love then!"

Sasuke laughed, and kissed at Naruto's neck.

"As you wish."

Sasuke offered Naruto three fingers to suck. He figured he'd get straight to the point, seeing as they now knew about their feelings for each other and there would be plenty of time for foreplay later.

Naruto sucked eagerly, letting out little moans. Apparently he had an oral fixation. Sasuke decided he would keep that in mind and make use of it later. When he felt that his fingers were sufficiently lubricated, he pulled them out of Naruto's mouth.

He slipped one into Naruto's ass ignoring the face that the boy beneath him was wincing and thrashing in pain just from the first finger.

"Relax, dammit."

"There's never been anything in there before, take it easy!"

"I'll do what ever I want." Sasuke said, but he did make it a point to be gentler and move more slowly. He had to remind himself that this was real life with the real boy that he was really in love with, not some hardcore porno. As he moved slowly in and out of Naruto's tightness he felt the boy finally relax around him and let out a sigh.

He inserted the second finger, this time noting the wince and deciding to try to put it in at a different angle. Bingo. Naruto's back arched in pleasure and he let out a silent scream.

"There it is…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

He made sure to hit that spot repeatedly, which was a good thing because Naruto didn't react with any displeasure when he entered the third moistened digit a little too roughly. Naruto was breathing so hard he sounded like he had the hiccups or something. Sasuke stretched and scissored his new-found-lover as much as he could. He knew that he was a man of reasonable size, and he wanted this to be as pain-free for Naruto as possible.

The Raven reached into the back pocket of Naruto's neglected jeans with his free hand. As usual, there was a small bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount on his cock, gasping slightly at the coldness, but enjoying the feeling of rubbing and spreading it all over himself.

When it was time, he lifted Naruto's ass up from the bed so that he had a clear angle at his goal. Then he entered sloooowwwwwwlllyyy. Taking it inch by inch.

It.

Felt.

Fucking.

Sweet.

'_So this is what everyone keeps talking about.' _Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto stiffened beneath him.

"Gomen." He mumbled and tried to go slower. Naruto was clearly in pain, in fact Sasuke was almost sure he saw a tear or two swell up at the bottoms of those blue eyes. Naruto didn't close them, which to Sasuke was totally hot.

He remained still for a while, at Naruto's whispered request. Then the fox nodded his head confidently and Sasuke maneuvered himself in and out slowly. The friction was amazing, and the heat was a bonus that his hand surely hadn't offered before, but he knew that he could still hold on for a good while longer.

Sasuke started to pick up speed a little and continued to keep eye contact with the dobe. Staring into each other's lust filled eyes was driving both of them crazy. Then Naruto's eyes smiled at him, and Sasuke knew that he truly was loved.

"Teme-Chan, go faster." Naruto said with a sultry grin.

Sasuke smirked.

"_Now_, I'll listen." He responded. Then quickly complied. He picked up the pace and realized that this was when things got really fun. Naruto's ass was pulling him deeper, deeper, deeper still when he pushed, and sucking him back for more when he pulled. It's not a describable feeling, but if one were to attempt, the phrase total ecstasy would have to come pretty close.

Then he hit that special spot again and Naruto throwing his head back and screaming in pleasure quickly broke their treasured eye contact. Sasuke kept aiming his manhood in that direction, and Naruto's screams never went down in volume or frequency.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked.

His response was an unintelligible moan.

"Good, me too." Sasuke should have been to overwhelmed with pleasure to speak, but he wasn't. Although he felt better than he had ever felt in his entire life, the Uchiha in him still allowed him to do things like think and talk. He leaned forward to nibble at Naruto's ear before whispering to the boy:

"You like this dick, Koibito?"

"Mmmmmmmm.. oh Kami… Yes!" Sasuke smiled, then continued.

"I _can_ go harder you know, is that something you might enjoy?"

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his nails scratched across Sasuke's back violently. He wrapped his legs around the moonlight pale creature atop him.

"Is that a yes?"

Moan.

Sasuke smiled. He forced himself into Naruto's ass even harder, and finally those sky-blue eyes he loved so much shot open and met with his. The eye contact was back. Good. That was good motivation. Sasuke doubled his speed. He didn't even know that he was capable of moving this fast, but then again, he _was _the brother of Itachi Uchiha.

"Sasu…..ke…. gonna…. Cum…. Soon…"

Naruto managed to whimper that out before feeling Sasuke's hand snaking it's way down to his weeping member. His manhood was gripped firmly them pumped up and down at a pace that at that moment felt somewhere slightly above the speed of light. That was it. He was gonna blow.

Naruto let out an extremely loud moan and met Sasuke's final thrust perfectly, every muscle in his body was clenching up and relaxing repeatedly. He shook as the spasms from the peak of his orgasm hit him for thirty seconds, he heard Sasuke give a shuddering moan and felt a new warmth inside of him. That was the last thing he remembered before he felt a body collapsing on top of him, and he involuntarily drifted into a blissful sleep.

Itachi Uchiha waited for the moaning to stop. When he heard the gentle breathing that he knew to associate with Sasuke sleeping he went in to cover them up, he was impressed with what he saw, he always pegged Sasuke to be the type to just flop out and stay naked, but instead his Otouto had dressed himself in comfortable pajama pants and wrapped the blond kid up in a blanket.

Sasuke blinked his eyes open a little when Itachi walked in.

"If you were coming for the big show, you're off by about ten minutes."

Itachi just smiled and playfully threw the comforter that he had brought with him at his little brother's head. Sasuke caught it.

"I'm going out, but there's dinner for you two on the counter if you wake up."

"Hn."

"Sweet dreams, Otouto." Itachi said and walked over to give Sasuke a brotherly kiss on the forehead, then he left.

Sasuke curled closer to Naruto and put the blanket Itachi brought over them. It was a lot warmer.

The little Uchiha was happy. Itachi was being nice. Naruto was in love with him. He was safe. He was warm. Today was his mother fucking day, and he'd never forget it.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwww! You guys have no idea how much fun it was to write this chapter…. But you know what's even more fun? Reading reviews and Poll results!**

**I love you all,**

**-Beloved**


	6. What Is Love

Sasuke woke up to loud voices and party music. He could smell liquor in the air. He could feel someone gently stroking his hair and face. He leaned into that rough hand. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was. He recognized the touch. There was a matching hand, rubbing his abdomen softly, tracing every curved muscle that he had spent hours of training working on. It was so odd. Here he was in his room with Naruto, so what's up with the booze and the music.

He opened his eyes slowly, expecting daylight to blind him, but it was still dark.

"Good Morning." Naruto said sweetly leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lovers lips.

"Morning?" Sasuke asked. It was still very dark. They hadn't slept all the way to the winter had they? He could have sworn it was still just the beginning of the school year.

"Well, two in the morning to be exact." Naruto said with a chuckle directing his eyes to Sasuke's digital clock, that read 1: 57 am.

"How did we wake up so early?"

Naruto curled himself into Sasuke, placing his head on Sasuke's chest and started continued tracing the Raven's well-cut stomach absentmindedly.

"We went to sleep around five, and we're both probably used to getting about eight hours in, so actually we could have been up an hour ago."

Sasuke guessed that made some sort of sense.

"What's up with the noise though?"

"I think your brother is having a party."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't really that surprising. Itachi often hosted house-parties when their parents were out of town. The best thing to do was just act like you were sleeping through it. The last time he had gone out to the living room during a party, Itachi had made him wash out the bong and clean some dried semen off of the sofa.

One time during one of these infamously crazy parties, Itachi had somehow gotten drunk and accidentally used Amaterasu on the kitchen sink. Mikoto and Fugaku were not too happy to come home and be told by the neighbors that their house had been on fire for seven days and seven nights. Itachi had, of course, replaced everything, but Sasuke still got in trouble for not calling to tell them what was happening.

He sighed. This was not what he was hoping the morning after his first time would be like, well, it halfway was. Naruto was caressing him softly, wrapped up in his arms. They were both happy. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, enjoying the feeling of having a body respond to his actions without any objection. Naruto was his to love and control.

"Let's go to your house." Sasuke suggested.

"I want to stay here. I left my dad a note saying I was spending the night… if I came home at two in the morning there is no way he'd trust me to come over here again."

Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto continued talking.

"I do have an idea for how we can muffle the sound though."

The blonde got up excitedly, not caring that all Sasuke had bothered doing to cover him up was wrap him in a blanket and he was now completely nude.

Sasuke couldn't help but gawk at Naruto's naked body. Tan muscles rippled all over decorating his slender physique beautifully. Naruto's way of moving had so much dominance to it. He flowed in a way that showed anyone who looked that he demanded respect and wouldn't accept anything less than that. It was clear that he tended to be the one in control of himself and others. All except for one person.

Sasuke studied himself. He had a more feminine build than Naruto, he was skinnier, stronger although he had less muscle definition. Longer more sender fingers. When he moved he appeared to be flowing with the energy around him. If someone were to know that they were in a relationship, they wouldn't have pegged Sasuke as the Seme.

He hadn't even realized until that very moment how much Naruto had _let_ him be in control. Had simply _allowed _Sasuke to own his body in a way that no one else had. The blond could have easily told his best friend to keep his ass up and his face down and take it. Sasuke most likely would have gotten off anyway, so why did he get away with topping Naruto?

"Naru."

Naruto looked back at his lover smiling after having made some weird sock-fort around the door effectively blocking out all the noise. He took Sasuke's shoulders into his hands and pulled the dark-haired boy up into a sitting position, then sat himself on said boy's lap.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Naruto said with a slightly amused look on his face. It was clear that he could tell what Sasuke was asking.

"Why did you let me… you know."

"Why did I let you take me in the ass?" Naruto said casually. Sasuke had forgotten this was the same perverted dobe as usual. Sex wasn't ever an embarrassing subject.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, now having the same confidence as he realized that although the sex changed their relationship, they were still the same best friends.

"Why not?" Naruto replied cheerily. Reaching over to Sasuke's end table and getting a lollipop out of the drawer and sucking it while playing with the stick like a little kid.

"What do you mean why not?"

Naruto sighed.

"Well, honestly I wasn't going to let you at first, I wanted it to be perfect, and I didn't think that you could pull it off."

"Then why did you?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a genuine grin.

"Because I love you, silly!"

"Wait… so… when we first came in here, you were still planning to top me."

Naruto nodded his head up and down.

"Yep! Even after all your dom talk, I was _still_ gonna top you! Funny right? I mean, sure it's a turn on to be talked to like a little smutty Uke, but c'mon do you really think that just because you could _talk _like you were good in bed I would give up my position as Seme? Tch. Not hapnin."

"So when did you decide to let me exactly?"

Naruto smiled.

"After you said you loved me."

"Why?"

"Cus I realized that it didn't matter. Our relationship isn't about sex, it's about love. So figured I'd just let you do what you wanted and get over it if the sex isn't too great. Buuuut…"

Naruto leaned in and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder before continuing.

"Lucky for me, the sex was _amazing_." He giggled lightheartedly. Sasuke smiled. Naruto continued rambling on.

"I mean, of course at first I was worried, cus that shit hurt like a mother fucker, I suddenly felt bad for Gaara when I took his virginity, cus I wasn't _nearly_ as gentle as you were, I didn't stop to wait for him or anything, I just-"

"You know, I really don't need to hear this part."

Naruto blushed.

"Oh, right. Gomen. Anyway, like I was saying before that, it _did_ hurt but when it got good it was hella fucking good I mean _WOW_!" Naruto closed his eyes and shivered just thinking about it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"When can we do it again?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke shrugged.

"Whenever you want." the blonde leaned up to look Sasuke in the eyes smiling mischievously.

"Sooo... would now be okay?"

Sasuke chuckled and pulled at Naruto's chin, bringing the boy in his lap's face to his. He kissed Naruto passionately. Grinning into the kiss when he felt Naruto's surprise, but it didn't take long for the blonde to recover and kiss back with the same luster. He moaned lightly into his lover's mouth before pulling away.

"That means yes right?" he said hopefully. Sasuke laughed.

"Yes, love." He said kindly pulling Naruto in to continue the kiss. This one was deeper. Their tongues fought for dominance. Sasuke knew that the dobe wasn't going to let him take control as easily this time. Naruto was training him to be a better Seme. It made him think of those words so long ago, when he first told Naruto how to earn respect. Who would have known that he turned that sweet little boy into this. Sasuke smirked into the kiss. The new Naruto was definitely an improvement.

As their tongues continued on with the sensual battle, Sasuke could feel Naruto starting to win. Since Naruto was already on his lap, it was easy for the dobe to push his best friend onto his back.

Sasuke growled into Naruto's mouth, although in truth he was enjoying the feeling of having that gorgeous tan body forced on top of him. He knew that he still had one advantage though, he was in his PJ's and Naruto was still nude. Sasuke grabbed a handful of tan ass and pinched.

Naruto let out a quick half-hearted shriek and jumped off of the dark haired man. The kyuubi rumbled in Naruto's stomach and his eyes glared red at Sasuke. He pounced at his best friend too quickly. Sasuke was caught off guard and slammed violently onto his own bed. His pajama's were roughly ripped off and quickly forgotten. Naruto was scratching and biting all over his now exposed body.

Sasuke found himself moaning and pressing himself into each bite and scratch. He would never have guessed that he could enjoy being abused this way. Naruto's strange bipolar love-making style was quickly hardening him. Something about the way each scratch and bite was followed by a tender apologetic lick. Sasuke could feel Naruto battling the Kyuubi for the body they shared. It was too sexy for words.

Every time the Kyuubi won for a second, bit down too hard, scratched enough to draw blood, or something. Sasuke could feel the evil energy radiating through the boy atop him. Then when Naruto would regain control the kisses would become softer, the licks more tender, the fingers light and caressing.

Sasuke arched his back pressing himself closer to that hateful loving body. If Naruto thought that releasing the Kyuubi was going to force Sasuke into submissiveness, he was wrong. The Raven grabbed the fox's ass and used it to grind their cocks together. Naruto gasped and stared down at Sasuke, making the mistake of having direct contact with sharingon eyes.

Sasuke smirked. The blonde may have been playing the dominant role in the real world, but now they were in that special dimension inside of Naruto. Sasuke walked around and found his lover easily, writhing on the floor panting. Sasuke hastily went over to him and jumped on top of him. The battle began again here, but Naruto and the Kyuubi had to remain completely separate in this world, thus, Sasuke was winning with ease. He had the fox-holder panting wantonly underneath him as he sucked ferociously on that exposed tan neck.

Back in the real world, this caused Naruto to lose focus on the Kyuubi and he forced it back into him so as not to let it take total control. As he was doing this, Sasuke forced them over smirking into angry blue eyes. He kept his sharingon on, just in case the boy under him tried anything.

Sasuke licked and nipped at the shell of Naruto's ear, working his way down lower on the dobe's body sucking harshly at a nipple, causing it to stand up proudly and eventually swell. Then he moved on to the next, still twirling the first around with his fore-finger and thumb. Naruto was breathing rapidly and looking around the room in a sexual frenzy. He closed his eyes and let out a moan when Sasuke leaned down to fuck his boyfriend's belly-button with his tongue.

Sasuke didn't have much patience with Naruto's belly-button, he was eager to get to his final goal. He licked his way down to the base of that tan phallus, smirking as he noticed it twitch with excitement. He took it gently into his left hand. Stroking it against his right cheek softly, then turning to kiss up the shaft then just dragging his lips across it. He reached with his right hand to strum his fingers against it lightly. He ran his tongue up the underside of the phallus then blew on the spit, loving the way Naruto shivered and moaned under his ministrations.

"Sasu…. _Please_…. Stop…"

Sasuke smirked. "Stop?" Naruto growled angrily and thrust his manhood into the air as if that would help.

"Noooooo" He choked out. "Stop…. Teasing….. _please_!"

Sasuke looked up at the blondes face, his lips were open and his eyes were closed with droplets of moisture leaking out.

"Naruto, look at me."

"I _can't_." The boy whimpered.

"I want you to know exactly who is doing this to you. Look at me."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He looked at the raven for a second, but at seeing Sasuke's lust filled face he threw his head back and moaned. He couldn't handle it, Sasuke was just too fucking beautiful like this, it was torture.

"_Look_ at me." Sasuke said firmly. Removing his hands from Naruto's weeping length as a warning that if the boy didn't do what he was told, Sasuke would stop. Naruto forced himself to look down at Sasuke again.

"Thank You." Sasuke said. He smiled at Naruto lovingly, then while still keeping eye contact, he engulfed the head of the blondes cock and sucked with vigilance. He could taste Naruto's pre-cum, and he liked it. He lapped it up, sucking it directly from the slit, Naruto seemed to like this a lot, but Sasuke wanted to try something. He forced himself to lower down onto Naruto more, but only succeeded in nearly choking himself.

Naruto sat up, he had gotten and given a great many blow jobs already, and knew the best ways to do it, Sasuke definitely hade a natural talent for the thing but he could tell what the raven was trying to do, and knew that from this angle it wasn't going to work comfortably. He gently pulled Sasuke's face away from his lower regions, and kissed his lips softly, diving his tongue in curiously, wanting to taste himself. Then smiled into Sasuke's confused eyes and reposition the less-experienced boy so that Sasuke could keep his neck straight while going down on him.

Sasuke realized what Naruto was doing and took the boys throbbing member back into his mouth, this time he was easily able to deep throat it, and Naruto didn't neglect to notice that. He groaned out his appreciation loudly.

Sasuke continued bobbing his head up and down faster and faster until Naruto was practically shrieking. It wasn't until the blond released into his mouth and they both got quiet that they realized someone had been knocking at the door.

Sasuke swallowed the creamy substance in his mouth and gently covered Naruto in a sheet, seeing as the blonde was still panting and weak from having a powerful orgasm. Then the raven reached over to put his PJ's back on before going to open the door, sending the sock-mountain crashing to the ground.

Itachi looked curiously at the socks all over his brother's floor and the obviously nude boy in the bed that appeared to be coming down from that ultimate high. He made a face that seemed to say 'I don't even wanna know' then looked at his brother.

Sasuke studied Itachi as Itachi studied the scene, so he didn't miss Itachi's eyes widening when he took in his brother's form.

"Hey, Otouto."

"What?"

"You've got some jizz on your chin."

Sasuke blushed a deep red and wiped the splash of Naruto's essence off of his face.

"So did you come in here to humiliate me?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smirked.

"No, that was just a little bonus." He said with a sadistic grin.

"Okay, so then why are you hear?"

"Firstly to tell you to shut that noise up, but since you've already handled that… I thought I should mention that if you two don't come help clean up before Kaa-San and Tou-San get home, I will tell both our parents and Naruto's father that you just sucked Naruto off."

"What? That's not fair!"

"If you didn't want to be blackmailed, you shouldn't have let me know."

"I didn't!"

"Well, not letting me know kind of implies that I don't walk into your room to see him naked in the bed and you covered in his semen."

"I wasn't covered in it! It was one drop!"

"Tell that to his father."

Sasuke glared evilly at Itachi, but caved anyway. He went over to wake a now sleeping Naruto, and then they got started cleaning up what was apparently the worlds messiest party ever.

Sasuke could have sworn that some of this mess was made deliberately, but it didn't matter, doing it with Naruto beside him making jokes and talking was actually kind of fun. The young Raven realized that he could enjoy just about anything as long as he was doing it with Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but think to himself:

'_Is this what true love is?'_


	7. Imperfection

**A/N: This is super short, which is actually only because I finished this part a while back and I will be over with a friend for the remainder of the week. I didn't think it was fair to write this little tid bit and not reveal it for another week, so here you go Mates!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmmm…. Maybe without the mustard… what do you think Teme?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I really don't care. I just want to get out of here already and get back to your place."

Naruto grinned evilly at his lover. Sasuke had just gotten back from a three week long mission and he was hornier than a bitch in heat. The blonde had forced Sasuke to spend the day with him out of the house, and it was fun to see just how long it would take the raven to break.

"You don't care about what I eat?" Naruto asked, feigning innocence even though they both knew he was just stalling. Sasuke repeated his previous eye roll.

"Actually, could you go with out the mustard? I'd prefer not to taste it later." Naruto nodded and told the clerk that he wanted his frank without the mustard.

"Should I get a bun?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"No bun." The fox-holder said to the clerk with a smile.

The raven grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him over to a table before the dobe could find any other nonexistent reason to stand at the counter.

"Someone's a little touchy today, ne, Sasu-chan?" The blonde batted his eyelashes flirtatiously then sat down obediently in the chair that Sasuke had angrily pulled out for him to sit in.

"Just hurry up and eat your damn hot dog, Dobe."

"Why the rush?"

"Why not?"

"Because we have all night to do what you want to do, but this place closes in a few hours."

"No we don't. I have to be home at some point or my parents will absolutely bitch. Plus, the more time we save for what I want to do the more creative things we can think up for how to do it next."

Naruto smiled. "Finally sick of vanilla sex?"

An old woman sitting with her grandchildren in the booth next to them cleared her throat and put some quarters into the jukebox at her table, causing Naruto to laugh and Sasuke to frown a little in embarrassment.

"Gomen Nasai Madam." He said kindly to her. She looked up at him, and in noticing that he was an Uchiha, she gave him a respectful head nod and quickly started rambling.

"Oh! Uchiha-samma! It's so good to see you back home, you're looking more like that Itachi everyday! What bright boys you both are! Always keeping us all safe! I am forever indebted to you, please excuse my rudeness… I'll just go now. Tell your father I send my best wishes, Oh! I know, I'll send some onigiri by your house tomorrow, that's your brother's favourite right?"

"It's okay, It's okay. That really won't be necessary."

"Oh-Okay. I'll just leave then." She said before scrambling out of the diner, probably to someplace without sex-crazed teenagers, or Uchiha's. Maybe an aquarium? Naruto frowned at Sasuke after she left.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I know, onigiri would have been a treat, oh well I can have kaa-san make some la-" Naruto hit the other boy on the arm.

"Not that! I mean you shouldn't abuse your class like that! It's not right! She shouldn't feel like she has to kiss your ass just because of your family's status. It isn't fair!"

"The worlds not fair, love."

"But still-"

"And It's not like I asked her to. All I did was apologize to her. Should I get plastic surgery, die my hair and start wearing contacts? Since when is it illegal for me to look like my parents? It's not my fault that people react that way, I don't ask for it."

"Well stop being so damn perfect all the time! That's a fucking start!" Sasuke was started to get aggravated. He didn't like it when people raised their voices at him, and Naruto was no exception. Plus the boy had hit a soft spot without knowing it. Poor little soul.

"You think I fucking asked for this bull shit!" Sasuke screamed. "You think I really need to have everyone's eyes on me all the fucking time! I hate it! I fucking hate it! I _never _got to be a kid! No childhood! No adolescence! Train Train Train! That's all I did! EVER! And was it enough? Of course not! Cus Itachi was always better! ALWAYS! I live with that! Every. Fucking. Day! I try to impress my parents, but Itachi impresses them more! I try to do great things, But Itachi does them first! I try my best, but his _worst_ is better! So don't sit there and tell me I'm perfect, Cus you don't really know perfect till you've lived with it, and trust me, I'm _not _the perfect one!"

Naruto silently got up, only to sit back down on Sasuke's lap. He stroked those pale cheeks gently and smiled at his lover.

"Sasuke,"

Silence.

"Sasuke,"

Silence.

"Look at me."

Sasuke looked to see a very serious expression being presented on blue eyes.

"You're more than perfect for me."

He looked down and hmph'd.

"No, listen. You're _more _than perfect for me. Itachi does not even come close."

Sasuke allowed Naruto to continue stroking his cheek.

"Do you understand? No one will ever compare to you. No one. Especially Itachi. He's the exact opposite of my type. It's like he took all the things I love about you and overdid them to an obnoxious level."

Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Get off me dobe."

Naruto smiled and complied, right as the waitress brought him his hot dog.

An hour later they were still sitting there.

"Naruto, if you don't eat that fucking hot dog I am going to break your face."

Naruto smirked mischievously and took the hot dog in both hands. He blew on it lightly, as if it was still actually too hot after an hour of going untouched. He put the whole foot-long Hot dog into his mouth and down his throat with ease, then took it out slowly. It was the fifth or sixth time he had done that so far and it was driving his boyfriend absolutely banana's.

"Dobe, stop treating the hot dog like a penis."

"I'm not! Just because I choose to eat phallus shaped food this way doesn't mean that I'm fantasizing about sucking you off."

"I didn't say that you were fantasizing about anything, dumb ass."

"Really? Well you should have, you would have been right." Naruto said with a wink. Sasuke groaned.

"Can we please just go to your house already?"

"Sasuke, stop talking about sex. I absolutely forbid either of us to be sexual until we get home." Naruto said, before giving the hot dog a trail of licks and kisses.

The Uchiha snatched the hot dog and had it ripped into strangely tiny pieces in less than a second.

"hmmm… I don't know if you should be trusted with a real penis…"

Sasuke smirked.

"We'll see." He got up and walked silently out of the door, knowing that Naruto was following closely behind.

* * *

**A/N: Well that'll be it so far! This fic will run for ten chapters, so only a few more then it's over :( **

**I will miss you all. **

**Bonus Question 1: In what Manga Chapter do Naruto and Sasuke kiss?**

**Bonus Question 2: What is Itachi's actual view on Naruto and Sasuke's friendship (in the actual Naruto not this fic.)**

**Bonus Question 3: When did Sasuke awake his sharingon?**

**[Don't know what a Bonus Question is? Check out my profile! xD]**

**Review and take my poll!**

**I love you!**

**-Beloved**


	8. Your Touch

Sasuke and Naruto rushed up the stairs so fast, that they nearly tripped. Sasuke was of course significantly faster, and Naruto's slow pace frustrated him so much that he ended up dragging the Jinchuriki up the next flight of stairs, down the hall, and ending it with the not so romantic finale of pushing the blonde forcefully on the bed.

Naruto was flushed and confused. Sasuke was moving so fast that he looked like a raven-haired blur. He had them both stripped in no time, and in even less time their lips were together and Sasuke was colliding with Naruto with such force that an onlooker would have assumed they were fighting to the death with no clothes on, rather than being in an intense make-out session.

The Uchiha growled impatiently at his blonde lover, he had put up with all Naruto's teasing with that god dammed hot dog, and he felt he deserved some sexual attention _now. _At the same time, he wasn't comfortable raping the boy, so he would have to at least slow it down to a pace Naruto could keep up with.

Naruto could of course tell already exactly how Sasuke felt (They _were _best friends after all) he laughed lightly as Sasuke got still and waiting in annoyance for his lover to make the first move. Naruto pulled the obsidian eyed man closer to him and busied himself with sucking on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was only mildly interested in this, it's hard to appreciate hickey-making when your dick is pulsing, you know?

He turned them over so that he was on top of the blonde and pulled up slightly to offer Naruto three fingers to suck on, that were accepted eagerly. Sasuke smirked a little as he noticed for the second time, that Naruto definitely was working with a very dominant oral fixation. He didn't have time to be fantasizing about foreplay though, he wanted to do this, do it right, and do it _NOW._

The first finger went in with ease, and the second quickly after. Naruto squirmed and writhed uncomfortably at the third, but the man atop him wasn't in a very caring mood, so the scissoring process began just as quickly as the insertion process. Naruto was scowling, but sufficiently lubricated and stretched, so Sasuke started to push himself in anyway.

Naruto screamed slightly, this procedure was not without it's moments of pain, but he kept in mind that the pleasure would always outweigh that, and in only a few moments, Sasuke was helping him prove himself right. The first step was feeling the pain start to numb, the next was feeling his stomach dip deliciously. Precum started to slowly ooze out of his member as his prostate was repeatedly brushed against. Now all he had to do was let Sasuke know that it was okay to return to that blinding speed he had shown earlier. Naruto accomplished the sending of this message by arching his back and pushing himself further down on Sasuke's phallus.

Sasuke grinned, interpreting the message perfectly, and wasted no time as he started not-so-gradually picking up the pace. He slammed Naruto so fast and hard that neither of them could decipher the noises they were making, or keep up at all. They were completely out of synch and that was completely okay because the wildness of it made it somehow dirtier, and everyone knows: Dirty sex is the best sex.

It didn't take much longer for Naruto to shudder and explode and Sasuke followed quickly behind him, collapsing tiredly on top of the blonde while he attempted to catch his breath. Naruto flipped them over so that the panting Sasuke was on the bottom, and started kissing and sucking gently at the raven's neck. It was a nice cool down.

Then the fox placed himself comfortably beside Sasuke with one leg draped carelessly over his lover's leg and his head and arm on his chest. Said lover was finally coming down from his orgasmic high, and he kissed Naruto's forehead softly before pulling the sheets up over them and surrendering to a peaceful sleep.

XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX

Naruto woke up to the sound of Sasuke's cell phone going off. He lightly shook Sasuke awake in time for the raven to answer his phone with his deliciously husky 'just woke up' voice.

"Un?" Naruto laughed at Sasuke's uncharacteristically informal way of greeting whoever was calling him. It was funny, until he could hear Mikoto shrieking on the other end.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"What?" Sasuke replied, still not quite understanding what was going on.

"OH! SO YOU WERE ASLEEP! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M ABOUT TO SEND ITACHI FOR YOU! RIGHT! NOW!"

"Hmmm? Okay… sure." Sasuke said before hanging up and flopping back down on the bed, having apparently not taken in this situation at all. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled Sasuke out of bed, and managed to somehow get himself and the half-asleep sharingon user fully dressed by the time a very pissed off sharingon user came jumping in through the open window.

"Nii-san? What the-"

"Hush." Itachi said shortly as he lifted his brother up bridal style with unnatural ease. Sasuke curled into his brother's chest and went right back to sleep, causing Itachi to roll his eyes and Naruto to have a moment of excitement in his head. It wasn't very often that you caught Sasuke Uchiha doing something cute.

Naruto suddenly realized that for some reason he had never really pictured Sasuke and Itachi as having a good relationship, but something told him that at the heart of it all they really did love each other more than either of them would openly admit without being intoxicated.

"Take good care of him, Itachi-san."

"Hn." Itachi said before jumping back out of the window.

Naruto smiled, he had a feeling that Sasuke wouldn't even be awake enough to be punished, and that was good. He curled up on his memory foam mattress in the still warm indent of where Sasuke had been sleeping and took in his lover's scent as he drifted back to sleep.

A/N: I know it's way too short, but at least it's here.. you have all been terribly neglected , I'm very sorry about that.

**I love you.**

**-Beloved**


	9. Penultimate

Sasuke Uchiha wiped at his eyes and groggily got up from bed, he looked around. Why was he in his room? Hadn't he gone to bed at Naruto's? Oh, right. It was all kind of coming back to him now.

"Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke frowned at the sound of his mother calling him, but got up to go to her anyway. He was still in his street clothes so apparently Itachi was no longer willing to change him before putting him in bed. He momentarily wondered when exactly he had grown out of that privilege.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I know you hear me!"

"Coming." He said, throwing himself lazily out of his room and into the living room where his mother was grumpily waiting.

"G'morning." He mumbled absentmindedly.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

"Shoot." He said, sitting down comfortably on the couch.

"You're seventeen now, so I know you want more freedom, and you feel like you should be able to have it, I also want for you to have that freedom, and I don't mind who you go out with, or who's house you sleep at, but as long as you're living under this roof you _must _tell me where you are. I don't care where it is, but I have to know. It's not fair to your father and I to be kept up all night worrying while you're out having a good time."

"Okay, I can do that, if you promise never to get mad about where I am."

"Tch." Sasuke turned to see Itachi smirking at the door. Mikoto frowned.

"Did you have something to add to that, Itachi?"

"No, I just found Sasuke-kun's little statement to be quite ironic seeing as he doesn't ever _go _anywhere in the first place."

"Yes I do! I go lots of places!"

"You go to school, to eat, to Naruto's, and back home. The only thing that makes you stay out late is good sex."

Mikoto's eyes widened and she spun around to face Sasuke.

"YOU'RE HAVING SEX!"

"Thanks, Nii-san. Now you've done it. Good work." Sasuke said sarcastically with a hint of an underlying frustrated groan.

"ITACHI! GET NARUTO UZUMAKI OVER HEAR! RIGHT! NOW!'

Itachi smirked evilly, and then was gone in a flash. He appeared significantly less than a minute later with a sleepy, confused, pajama clad Naruto slung carelessly over his left shoulder. He dropped the blonde roughly to the ground. Then grabbed a large textbook along with some lined paper and gracefully sat down on his favourite chair to do his homework. Sasuke knew that Itachi was only doing his homework in the living room so that his little brother was constantly reminded of his presence and unable to lie.

"Go on you two. Tell me about this sex life you apparently have." Mikoto said, she was no longer screaming, but her voice sounded like ice. Naruto looked up in shock. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, as awkward as this situation was; the Dobe still looked absolutely adorable with that confused face in his little button down PJ's.

"Sasuke Uchiha stop laughing right now and tell me what the hell is going on!"

Sasuke might have actually stopped, but Naruto had gotten up sleepily and flopped back down on the couch next to him, and Sasuke laughed even harder from the utter delight and hysteria of this situation.

"Fine! If I can't get an answer from my own _son,_ then I guess I'll have to ask you, Naruto. What's going on between you and Sasuke?"

Naruto blushed; he wasn't exactly comfortable talking about this.

"Ummm… well… we… we er… we, you know… we do… stuff?" He started coughing uncontrollably from pure embarrassment, causing Sasuke to laugh even _harder. _The raven was nearly completely out of breath now, and Naruto and Mikoto were both extremely shocked to hear Itachi quietly chuckling along with his younger brother.

"What is wrong with you two! This is _not _funny! My baby's off whoring around-"

"Mikoto!"

The laughter along with everything else abruptly stopped as Fugaku came into the room. Itachi was still smirking and chuckling a little, but that wasn't really a surprise since He wasn't at all intimidated by his father.

"What's so funny Itachi?" Fugaku snapped. Itachi's smirk only widened.

"Kaa-San's freaking out cus Sasuke-kun likes getting his butt plugged."

"Hey!"

Fugaku looked at his younger son with mild curiosity. "Really? I would have never guessed him to be an Uke…"

"Tou-San! I'm right here!"

"I wouldn't have either, but it's established information that the blonde kid doesn't take it up the ass."

"Aniki! What the fuck you guys stop talking about us like we're not right here!"

"Well I guess that if I had to pick someone in the village to take Sasuke in that way it would be the son of Min-"

"Enough!" Mikoto screeched, cutting off her husband.

"Now," She continued. "Itachi, are you having sex as well?"

Itachi smirked. "Of course I am." She winced slightly but nodded her head.

"C'mon." She said as she started heading towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, trying not to sound frightened even though he was feeling a little squeamish.

"To Minato's house. It's time I pay a visit to one of my old friends. I want both of you lover boys to come with me."

Naruto visibly paled, he seemed to get lighter and lighter with every step they took towards his home.

Sasuke knew that Naruto hadn't even told his father that he was gay in the first place, much less that he had a boyfriend, and was sexually active. The little raven couldn't help but feel a wave of hate for Itachi wash over him as he thought of how much shit he was putting Naruto through this morning.

"You okay?" He whispered to the blonde. Naruto gave him an encouraging smile.

"Of course I am. I'm with you." He whispered back before taking the Uchiha's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

It didn't take them too long to get there, and Minato was already on the front porch. He chuckled whole-heartedly at the sight of his son looking disoriented.

"Ahhhh, Mikoto. I thought I saw one of your boys carrying Naruto out of the window, guess I thought right, huh?" He said with a friendly laugh, standing up to give his friend a hug and ruffle his son's hair.

"You look like you have something on your mind. Please, come on in." He opened the door for them all, and led them to the living room. Mikoto sat down gracefully, but anyone who knew her well enough would be able to see that she was facing some conflict.

"Now," Minato began. "Surely you're here to discuss our son's rather… robust, relationship, ne?"

She nodded her head.

"What! Tou-San! You knew! The whole time!"

"Of course I know. Sit back down we aren't done talking."

"Minato," Mikoto said sounding some what resigned. Sasuke recognized this voice and knew that it meant she was here for Naruto's dad to make the final decision. She was letting him take charge, the problem was that Sasuke didn't know him well enough to manipulate him the way he could do with his mother. He deemed it best to just hush as she continued.

"They're having sex."

"At your house too?"

"I haven't caught them."

"Well they're definitely doing it here, without any courtesy for those of us who like to _sleep _at night."

Naruto and Sasuke both turned tomato red, they hadn't even been thinking about volume before.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing." Minato said, still sounding kind but now speaking with authority. "They're men, Mikoto. They're not our little boys anymore, they choose to do what they want and love who they want and it's no longer our place to stop them. I'd rather permit it than tell them to stop and have them doing it somewhere less safe. We act like this whole awkward situation never happened, and we go back to the way things were yesterday. Sound good to everyone?"

They all nodded, and Minato smiled. "Great, well I have some business to be attending to. Naruto, make sure you've dealt with your other obligations for this weekend please. Mikoto, Sasuke, always a pleasure." He said before walking out of the door.

Mikoto eyed her son for a little while. Then finally showed a face of submission.

"Home by dinner?" She asked. Sasuke smiled, it was a question. He didn't have to say yes if he didn't want to.

"Sure." He said. Mikoto smiled at him and left quietly.

Naruto frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with a concerned tone

"I'll never get back to sleep after this bullshit…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"No worries, Naru-Chan. I'm sure we can think of some thing or another to do that'll tire you out." Sasuke said, with a smirk.

Naruto grinned back at him. "Got any ideas?"

"Only one so far, shall we brainstorm?"

Naruto's smile turned devious.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

**[[Skipping the lemon scene for now cus I don't feel like writing it in. Let me know if you want me to add it in later.]]**

Sasuke blinked his eyes open slowly at the sound of his alarm going off on his cell phone. He looked down and smiled at the blonde haired head rested on his chest, then reached to turn the alarm off. It was six now, and dinner at his house was served every night at six thirty.

Only a second later his phone started ringing. It was Mikoto, he answered.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Hey honey, I was just calling to ask if you were still coming home for dinner?"

"Yeah."

"You should bring Naruto."

"What?"

"Seriously. I've got to get used to it some time or another, bring him."

"Umm… okay."

Sasuke said his goodbyes and hung up. Naruto was stretching groggily and blinking his eyes open. He pulled Sasuke back down to bed and leaned on him, purring contently. Sasuke smiled and stroked the blonde's hair.

"Who was it?"

"My mother."

"Oh, right. You're going home for dinner, right?"

"We."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants you to come."

Sasuke chuckled lightly at Naruto's adorable "I'm confused" face.

"Just get dressed, Dobe."

Naruto got up, smirking a little when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sasuke was gawking openly at his nude form.

"Like what you see?" He asked boldly.

Sasuke smiled. "Of course."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, having noticed that Naruto was grinning like a fool.

"You're such a _girl, _Naru."

"What? How am I a girl?" Naruto asked as he slid his orange boxer briefs on.

"Your face lights up every time you get complimented."

"That's not true." The blonde said with a smile, pulling his sweat pants on then going over to sit on Sasuke's sheet-clad lap, before continuing his statement. "I only light up like that every time _you _compliment me."

"Maybe," Sasuke said, pretending to think. "Or maybe you're afraid to be loved." Sasuke continued with his best impression of a psychologist. Naruto punched him playfully.

"Shut up!"

The raven laughed. "So are you gonna get up and put a shirt on, or you going without one today?"

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it. Just gimmie some time to sit here."

"You're not an old lady, Naru-chan. Get up and get dressed, so I can do the same."

"Fiiiine." Naruto said, getting up and throwing on a shirt, by the time he turned around Sasuke was already fully clothed.

"Not fair!" The blonde yelled audibly.

"What's not fair?" Sasuke asked mockingly with a smirk quickly spreading across his face.

"You get to stare at me getting dressed, and I don't even get a little peek!"

Sasuke smiled. "That is because taking a look at your naked body is something that I can enjoy and control, however, if _you _look at _me, _you won't be able to keep your dick in your pants."

Naruto frowned, that statement was somewhat true. He was usually the one who was desperately in need of a good fuck, not Sasuke.

"Tch. Fine. Let's just go before your mother does something crazy."

Sasuke smiled and started walking down the stairs with Naruto following quickly behind him. They walked into the Uchiha residence through the kitchen door, Mikoto was cooking and humming to herself. Sasuke gave her a peck on the cheek and stuck a spoon into the tomato soup, but just as he reached to take a sip she smacked it out of his hand with a motherly shake of the head.

"You know the rules, Sasuke. No one eats until we're all here. Hello Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Thanks for having me."

"Okaasan, where's Aniki?"

"He has a guest."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Itachi didn't have friends. "Guest?"

"They're in the sitting room upstairs… actually, now that you've mentioned it, go tell Itachi to ask your father when we can be expecting him home."

"I can go ask Otousan, where is he?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'll get Itachi then." Sasuke replied, he knew that Itachi would be able to search, find, and speak with Fugaku, and return home in significantly less time than anyone else.

Naruto and the younger Uchiha brother started making their way up the stairs. Sasuke stopped slightly before the sitting room door, he could hear something. He pressed his ear against the wall and motioned for Naruto to do the same, then they both just listened.

"Why did you stop?" That was Itachi's voice, but it sounded a lot rougher than his signature cocky monotone.

"Did you hear something?"

"No."

Sasuke smirked, Itachi had amazing hearing, especially when it came to the familiar sound of someone coming up his own stairs.

Itachi sighed contentedly a moment later.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and mocked a few steps, just to make the sound.

"Did I _tell _you to _stop!_" Itachi whisper yelled at whoever his 'guest' was.

"Someone is definitely coming!" She girl whisper yelled back.

"It's probably just my kid brother going to his own room, don't worry about it okay?" Itachi said with a voice significantly more tender than he usually allowed himself to sound.

"I guess…" The girl said, not really sounding reassured.

"I can put a blanket over you if you're that worried about it… would you like that?... Okay… Now keep going… ahhhh… that's right…"

Naruto giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes again. He held his finger up to his lips to show Naruto to be extra quiet, then they silently made their way over to the door. Sasuke knew that Itachi could definitely hear them, but he didn't say anything to the girl, and she didn't seem to notice their hushed approach. When they reached the door, Naruto immediately began to peek through the key hole, Sasuke looked through the crack in the door.

Itachi was sitting on the couch with his head rolled back lazily and his eyes closed. There was a blanked on his lap that was clearly covering a young woman, her head was bobbing up and down, so it wasn't at all difficult to guess what they were doing. He let out a slight groan and her head started moving faster, then stopped. She moved around under the blanked for a little while longer, probably cleaning them up and pulling up Itachi's pants, then he peeled the blanked off of her.

They were both so boring looking that someone would have guessed she had been tying his shoe, there was no sign of what they had just been doing. It was a very strange sensation. They were both heart-stoppingly gorgeous, but they wore no expression, and therefore looked plain. Except of course that she had blue hair.

"Come in, Otouto."

Itachi said, finally sounding like himself.

Sasuke and Naruto got up and walked boldly into the room.

"Mum wants-"

"For me to go ask Otousan when he'll be home for dinner. I heard her when she asked you to come get me."

"AND YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU COULDN'T HEAR THEM COMING UP THE STEPS!"

"Relax, Konan. What's done is done. I'll be back in a moment." And then he was gone.

About ten minutes later they were all gathered around the Uchiha dining table, minus Konan, but plus Fugaku. The tomato soup was served, and everyone was sipping away audibly, except for Sasuke, who had finished all of his in a single gulp.

"Okaasan, can I have thirds?"

"Wait for everyone to have seconds."

"Fine." Sasuke said with a pout. He looked over at Naruto, who was smiling happily and joking around with Itachi about something.

He felt absolutely ecstatic, tomato soup or no tomato soup. He had everything and everyone he would ever need right here.

A/N: Just so that you all know, i'm 100 percent done with the final chapter, but this one has only one review right now, so i'm not putting it up xD i know, it's unlike me to be so stingy, but i want the reviews and you want the chapter, so let's just make each other happy, ne?

luv ya,

-Beloved


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Mkay, This is the kind of shitty, extremely random last chapter that I've been overly stingy about. Honestly, it probably wasn't worth the wait, it's more of a epilogue …**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto cooed the small baby in his arms lightly, rocking it gently and singing.

"She's so beautiful." He said with admiration.

"Hm?"

"Isn't she gorgeous? She looks just like you."

Sasuke rose from the couch and stood behind his boyfriend, peering over the blondes shoulder to look at the precious bundle.

"I guess so. Sometimes I look and see me, and sometimes I look and see the poor woman who traded the use of her body for rent money."

Naruto chuckled lightly to himself.

"I only see you. I think you must have some very potent genetics."

"Perhaps." Sasuke said, starting to slowly kiss a trail down his lover's neck.

"Teme-chan, not in front of the baby!" Naruto giggled out.

"She's half-asleep, she'll never notice."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Didn't we agree that having a child meant we couldn't be thinking with our dicks all the time?"

Sasuke pretended to be appalled. "Why would you say something like that in front of the baby!"

"Oh hush!" Naruto replied with a laugh. "Let's just put her to sleep, okay?"

"Great, then we can have some real fun." Sasuke said with a wink.

Naruto rolled his eyes and started walking to the nursery. It was nicely decorated in pale blue and yellow so that it would be appropriate for a boy or a girl since they hadn't known what they were having when they designed the room.

He placed the baby lightly in her cradle and kissed her forehead. She yawned out and stirred slightly.

"Somebody sleepy?" Sasuke cooed lightly to his daughter. Naruto smirked, it was adorable to see Sasuke being so sweet.

"Can you say papa?" Sasuke asked, lifting the baby out of her cradle and rocking her. She opened her eyes and looked at him but said nothing.

"She's so quiet, is she okay?"

Sasuke scoffed. "She's fine. If you wanted her to be talkative then maybe _you _should have put up the genetics to do it."

"Well the woman we chose looked kind of like me."

"But she didn't have that Uzumaki mouth." Sasuke said with a smirk lifting one slender hand up to stroke his thumb over his lover's lips lightly. "Besides, blonde hair and blue eyes aren't very dominant traits."

"It's okay, I'm glad that she looks like you. You're prettier than the woman."

"Gee thanks, I spent hours of my adolescence training in hope that my gay lover would one day tell me I'm _pretty._" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto laughed as the doorbell rang then went to get it.

"Oh hey Itachi! I didn't know you were in town… Sasuke! Itachi's here!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, at twenty-two years old Naruto Uzumaki was still constantly stating the obvious. The raven walked with the baby into the foyer of their flat to see his brother.

Itachi had moved to Europe a little while back, to try and escape his father's authority and start living a life more fitting for his personality. It had worked so far, he had a wife and son and seemed for the most part to be content.

"Hey, Nii-San. What are you doing in Konoha?"

"I heard you had a baby, is this her?"

"Yes, she's only a week old. We haven't named her yet."

"She's gorgeous." Itachi said, lightly taking the baby from his brother.

"Have you been to see Okaasan yet?"

"No."

"She'll want to see you." Sasuke said.

"Trying to get rid of me already, Otouto?"

"No, of course not."

It was true, Itachi and Sasuke's relationship had improved a lot over the years. Sasuke no longer felt a constant need to be as far away from his brother as possible, in fact, these days time with Itachi was actually time well spent.

"Why don't we all go for some Ramen?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"We did that for breakfast."

"But we should do something fun while Itachi's in town, don't you think?"

But Itachi wasn't paying them any mind.

"Can you say Uncle Ita?" Itachi asked with a sweet childlike voice.

The baby looked at him curiously then reached up and grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled playfully, giggling with delight when Itachi pretended to be in excruciating pain.

Sasuke laughed. "It's a treat for her to be around your hair, Aniki. She loves long hair, Naruto is considering the idea of growing his out for her, but I'm against it."

"Spooob!" The baby yelled happily.

"What does that mean?" Itachi asked with a somewhat concerned tone.

"We don't know yet, but it's the only thing she says. She's a very consistent child." Naruto answered.

"She looks like Sasuke."

"She's a little darker, actually."

"Whose the mother?"

"A woman called Taki."

"Who is she?"

"Common villager, but she greatly resembles Naruto."

"I could tell that. She has Uchiha eyes though." Itachi said with a proud smile.

"Didn't you bring Takumi with you?" Naruto asked.

"No he's back in England with Konan."

"Why didn't you bring him this time?" Naruto continued.

"That's very unlike you." Sasuke added.

"He'll be starting school soon, and I'm trying to get a look at real estate here. Birmingham was fun while it lasted, but I want Takumi to appreciate the culture he came from. The boy hardly knows a word of Japanese, and he couldn't win a fight against a neutered Chihuahua."

Sasuke laughed. "Come on now, I'm sure he's not that bad."

"He's excellent academically, and very popular with other children his age. His English and French are perfect, and physically he's as fit as could be. However, at this rate he could never be a shinobi."

"Do you want him to?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No. I wouldn't choose that life for anyone, but he should be able to pursue it if he wishes. All I want for him is for him to be given the only thing Sasuke and I didn't have growing up."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Options." Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time.

Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Well our baby's gonna have _loads _of options, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke just smiled at his lover. "Of course. Her life will be absolutely perfect."

**A/N: Mkay, now it's time for you to give me a review, so you go on and do that! xD**

**With love,**

**-Beloved**


End file.
